


The Name of the Game is

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First published in Section 7 of Live Journal Short Affair</p><p>-Prompt Word #1 - Spooky Spirit </p><p>-Prompt Colour – White</p><p>The agents and halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of the Game is

April came into the gym locker room in time to see a **white** puff coming from Napoleon’s locker covering him as he opened it. “I’m going to get you Kuryakin.”   He yelled.

“He didn’t really?  Illya the man who never smiles, who people call the Ice Prince pulled off a gag.”  April asked laughing so hard tears were running down her face as Napoleon stood before her covered in flour from head to toe.   “What did you do to get him to actually pull off this revenge?”

“Why do you assume I did something?”   Napoleon asked shaking his head sending **white** dustflying all over.

“Do you really need to ask that question?   I’ve been the object of your April Fool jokes more than once.   Okay now spill, what did you do to Illya to make him cover you with flour?”

“You know he was gone last week, and I was watching his cat for him.   One day I asked Mark to help and we wired his apartment with a speaker and hologram machine.  Then we set-up a recording to start with low **spooky** noises about an hour after he fell asleep.  As it got louder, a hologram of white **spirits** on his wall would start dancing and the noises became louder.   Once he turned on his light it would stop.  After the third night, he found the equipment.”

“And nothing happened to Mark?”   April asked just as her partner opened his locker to a small puff and flour covering him. 

“That Russian!”  Mark yelled.

She started to leave laughing harder but stopped when Napoleon called out.

“April.  How did you know to be in here when this happened?”

Illya walked around the corner offering her his hand. “I’ll leave you two to explain to the coach what happen in here.”  He called back as they passed the coach walking into the room.

“Solo and Slate what did you do to my locker room?   I’m tired of your silly pranks.  The two of you will clean up this room before you leave.”  

Napoleon opened his mouth to say something but the coach yelled, “Don’t say a word Solo, just clean up the mess.”

Illya and April heard the coach as they walked away.

“Hungry April?  I hear they are having a typical Halloween meal.”

Giggling they headed toward the cafeteria leaving their partners to the wrath of the coach.


End file.
